Legendary Warriors
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: I'm Bisexual and proud you got a problem then don't read my story. A story where two normal kids get sucked into the kung fu panda movie, and where one of them finds romance with the soon to be dragon warrior. It's a special alternate reality story, I do the story with my character while my protege nero loveless highwind does the same but with his character. PoXMaleOC
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Warriors

By: Junior Gordon

Chapter 1: Meeting a Hero

* * *

As the bell for dismissal rung, I smiled and grabbed my bag before heading out from school. It was finally Friday so I could just relax at home and do what I do best, write stories and play video games. I figured my protégé would be waiting for me outside, and as expected I was right.

"Hey senpai, I was waiting for you!" He calls me that Japanese name because I'm his upperclassman in high school, that and I'm teaching him how to be a better writer. "So are we gonna go to your house?"

"You know it little buddy, time for some weekend fun." We're usually at my house when we hang out; I also help him practice writing while we're there. "We'll watch our favorite movie too."

"Kung fu Panda!"

We both shouted it out as we made our way to my house; we were both big kung fu panda fans, when I first started writing it was fan fiction that was my muse before doing my own stories. You'd see most of my stories were about the dragon warrior and my original characters. Once we got to my house, we went to my room and put on the first movie. "Alright, so did you figure out what your first story will be?"

"Well, I was thinking my first story would be of us." He said.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could be in the first movie and well…" The guy was blushing. "I figured we could be heroes with Po too."

"Oh? Now that sounds like an awesome story." Being side by side with Po, now that would be a dream come true. "What're ya gonna call it?"

"Not sure but… huh?" That puzzled expression he made had me look at what he was surprised about; my TV screen was starting to lag. "Senpai, is something wrong with the movie?"

"Don't worry my TV always does this, but I put it on the video channel and it doesn't lag there." This was strange, the movie lagged until it finally turned black but suddenly shinned in a bright light. "What the hell!?"

"Senpai!"

The light just grew brighter as it enveloped us; as soon as it came it ended with total darkness.

* * *

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes. The warrior approached a large tavern towering in front of him. A gang of bandits harassing the rabbit staff are startled when the warrior enters abruptly, and stare silently as he passes them and sits at a table. As he eats, the gang surrounds him_

"_I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST!" The Gang Boss slamming his fist on the table._

_The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. Holding up his hand to tell them to wait, he swallowed and then he spoke._

"_Enough talk. Let's fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY!"_

_The warrior delivers a series of punches and kicks and the whole gang goes flying in various directions. He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from exposure to his pure awesomeness._

"_My EYES!"_

"_HE'S TOO AWESOME!"_

"_And attractive!" A smitten bunny said._

"_How can we repay you?" Asked another bunny._

"_There is no charge for awesomeness… or attractiveness." One hundred assassins appear and surround the warrior. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninja._

"_KABLOOEY!"_

_The roof explodes and the warrior with a cloud of ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior twists and kicks them away rapidly. It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity. Two groups of thousands of foes leap at the warrior while in the air, but with a single flashy move he sends them flying. The beaten warriors plummet like rain as the warrior treks back across the bridge. Never before had a panda been so feared… and so loved. Even the most heroic heroes in all of China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect of this great master._

"_We should hang out." Monkey suggested._

"_Agreed."_

_But hanging out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain. He sliced off the heads of the bandits' spears with a shiny green sword and leapt into battle with the Five. None could beat the warrior and the Five's combined awesomeness, but when a dozen foes caught him by surprise something even more awesome happened; with the fluid swing of a sword, the demons fell by a warrior just as awesome as the other legendary warrior. An oddly colored panda, with markings on his eyes he looked at the warrior with dark blue eyes and smiled. _

"_You should watch yourself; you don't want to lose your head." He said smiling._

"_It's good you have my back then."_

_More demons surrounded them, the two smiled and stood back to back with the Five with swords in hand. There's only one thing that matters. And that's-"_

"_Po! Get up!" Monkey said in a familiar voice._

"_You'll be late for work!"_

"_Whuh?"_

The whole scene turned black and I started falling before I suddenly found myself back in my room. It had all my kung fu posters and souvenirs, I even had a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes. I wish I could go back to that dream but… duty calls.

* * *

"Ngh what… happened?"

The boy became conscious after the flash of light disappeared, but he found himself somewhere different than his room; it was a forest filled with trees, a small lake that reflected the sun in front of him. He sat up a little woozy, he fell to his knees moving closer to the lake and gasped as he saw his reflection. The boy looked to see a panda with blue and white fur and his white belly hung out. He saw a his furry blue chest, blue arms and legs, but his ears only had one colored blue on the left while the right ear was white. He had blue eyes covered by blue spots that had markings that curved pointing to his blue button nose. Standing back up he saw himself he noticed he was wearing a pair of pants with suspenders around his shoulders.

"No way I… I look just like my wonder panda." He said looking at his surroundings more. "Where the hell am I?"

Looking around more he noticed two things on the ground, he saw a pair of glasses with a rectangular frame and a black wooden sword. As picked them up he realized both were his. "I get that my glasses are here but why my sword, it was behind my door if I remember right."

Looking around again he noticed something far off, a large valley with a town, and a large hill in the middle with a big building on top. "A village… this might be a bad idea but I need to figure out where I am. Guess I'm going to pay it a visit."

The panda boy began to walk towards the village, though the feel of walking on his new animal limbs did feel strange he somehow learned how to grow accustomed to it quickly; luckily the town wasn't far, he was able to make it after a mile but he was shocked to see the villagers. Animals were everywhere, from pigs, to bunnies, and ducks as well, they were walking around on two feet wearing clothes and talking like regular humans. The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing, he tried to stay calm and walked through the village but he soon noticed that it was hard to keep a low profile; the villagers would stare as he passed by and whisper to others while he wasn't looking.

'_Ok I guess it's one thing to see a blue panda like this… but seeing one with a wooden sword is even more suspicious.'_ He sighed. _'Talking animals… this is just insane. But their outfits look Chinese; all of the things here look Chinese really.'_

The buildings had a design that made the roofs point out, signs were written I Chinese but the boy realized he could understand them. He realized that the village looked familiar to him, _'But from where, I know it's somewhere but I don't remember.'_

"Po! Let's go! You're late for work!"

Hearing that voice, the boy turned to see what looked like a restaurant. The name 'Ping's Noodle Shop' written in Chinese, he could see a small goose wearing a hat of noodles talking to a panda while skillfully cutting vegetables.

"That's Mr. Ping then that means this is the Valley of Peace." He hid by the entrance of the noodle shop and peeked carefully. _'Oh my god this is really happening… I'm in kung fu panda.'_

"Excuse me can you move?" A pig said pushing the boy into the restaurant.

"W-Wait a minute I-I uhh…" The panda boy stood frozen as everyone stared at him, it was at that moment that his eyes met with Po's.

'_A panda just like me? And he's blue… just like my dream.' Po thought._

"Oh Po we have a tourist, this is great." Mr. Ping smiled. "Quick, get him a bowl of noodles and see if he likes it."

The boy felt his legs turn to jelly; he'd fall if it wasn't for the empty table he was next to. He sat down covering his face in embarrassment. _'Po actually saw me… everyone saw me! Oh man what do I do now; this is still the craziest thing ever being in a movie world.'_

"Hey there, welcome to Ping's noodle shop." Uncovering his face, the boy saw that Po was standing right in front of him with a bowl of noodles. "You're a tourist right? Here have a bowl of our famous noodles on the house."

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Well there is a small fee of course." Of course, the boy remembered how Mr. Ping always tries to get money in any way possible. "Don't worry about it though; you can have it for free."

"Oh wow, thank you so much." The boy smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks; he slurped on the noodles and felt a glimpse of enlightenment. "Holy cow this tastes absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks, that is the secret ingredient soup after all." Po smiled. "Meeting another panda for the first time is just awesome; hey do you know if there's any other panda's anywhere?"

"Um, well that is to say…"

"Po, hurry and get back to work." Mr. Ping called.

"Sorry Dad, I'm coming!" Po waved goodbye as he got back to work.

* * *

That was a close one; I honestly don't know what I'd tell Po. After watching the second movie I know that Po's real father is alive along with a bunch of other pandas, but if I tell him wouldn't I mess with the whole movie; the best thing to do is just leave it alone, I can't mess with anything or it could change. Guess I'm a bystander… so much for getting to hang out with Po. "What?"

I looked back to see Po looking at a poster on the wall, it was to announce the dragon warrior at the Jade Palace. He got so excited that he told everyone else to go, he was about to go instead until his dad said, "Po, where are you going?"

"To the… Jade Palace?" Po replied inching slightly out the door.

"But you forgot your noodle cart." Ping pulled in a cart of food behind him.

"Selling noodles?" He asked. "But Dad, I was kinda thinking maybe I-"

"Yeah?" His father smiled.

"I was kinda thinking maybe I…"

"Uh-huh?"

I know Po wanted to say he wanted to see who the dragon warrior is, but the sight of his Dad was too much for him. I felt bad for him and I knew I had to say something… and I don't think it would matter if there was a little change in the movie. "Excuse me, Mr. Ping was it?"

"Hm?" The goose turned back to me.

"Sorry to interrupt you, I just noticed that your bean buns look as if they might go bad any day now." I said. "I think you should hurry and sell them while you still have the chance."

"Oh yes good idea, Po take the bean buns with you and sell as many as you can." He told.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Po answered.

"Well actually, if you don't mind I'd be happy to help." I included. "Your noodles are absolutely amazing Mr. Ping, for letting me eat a bowl please allow me to help sell food with your son."

"That's a great idea, thank you so much." Ping smiled widely. "Alright, I'll leave you too to handle the work. I'll see you there when I'm done here."

"Alright Dad." Po pulled the noodle cart and started to walk over to the Jade Palace with me right beside him. "Hey, thanks for helping me out."

"Huh, oh it's the least I could do for the food." I replied. "Besides you'll need all the help you can get, lots of hungry people around here I can tell."

"Thanks." I saw Po smile, and when he did I couldn't help feeling my face flush red. "So what's your name anyway, I never asked before."

"Oh sure, my name is… my name is…?" It's weird; I can't seem to remember my name. My memories are all there, I know my past, my family and friends… but not my name.

"Hey, you ok?" Po looked worried when I didn't reply; I had to tell him something.

"Won Pan… my name's Won Pan." Won Pan is short for wonder panda, it sounds Chinese enough and it still works. "You can call me Pan for short."

"Awesome, well you already know but my name is Po." He smiled and held his paw out for me. "I got a feeling you and I are gonna be great friends."

I smiled and shook his paw with my own. "Po, I think you're right about that."


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon and Wonder Warrior

Chapter 2: The Dragon and Wonder Warrior

I still couldn't believe what was happening; here I am in the valley of peace, the setting of Kung fu Panda my favorite movie. I've been turned into my own wonder panda of all things, and I'm walking beside my favorite character, the dragon warrior to be Po himself. I somehow got put into the first movie just when he goes to the Jade Palace, and though it might be a bit of a change I'm joining him to help with the noodle cart. "Whoa, Won Pan look at that."

Won Pan is the name I made up for myself, for someone reason I can't remember my real one. And besides it is Chinese enough to be a name. Po and I had reached the thousand steps… and it looked like they even further in person than on TV. "Are we seriously gonna bring this cart all the way up there?"

"Yeah… we do." Po answered with a sigh and I joined in with him.

"Well then, let's just get it over with." I grabbed the back of the cart nudged it against Po's back. "Come on, you pull and I push."

"Right."

So the two of us started walking up the stairs with cart in tow, but that's when I realized that there was more to how I look than appearance; I didn't just get a panda's body, I got a panda's weight and muscle. Though there wasn't much to begin with I tried to push on… but I felt myself tire out easily. "Po… Po wait a sec… I'm getting tired."

"Yeah let's… take a break." He said through deep breaths. "How far did… we get?"

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"You might wanna turn around." I couldn't see, but I could tell the look he had was of shock and embarrassment.

"No! Oh noooo!" Po yelled as he realized that we had only made it up to seven steps. Even I was surprised by how tired I got, back home I could climb stairs so easily. It made me wonder if jumping two steps at once would make me pass out. Po looked devastated, I felt so sorry for him too.

"Hey Po, are you gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just…" He sighed. "I didn't even wanna sell noodles when we got there, I just wanted to watch the five in action, and see who becomes the dragon warrior."

"Well why didn't you just tell your dad that?"

"Dad wouldn't understand, and I don't want to break his heart." Po said. "He wants me to become noodle folk like him, but what I really want. What I dream about, is to be a great kung fu master. If you want to laugh… you can."

"That's a very admirable dream." I held onto the sword resting by my side. "I want to be a great hero to others too."

"So that wooden sword is what you practice with?" Po asked "That's pretty cool, at least you're trying to achieve your dream."

"You can too Po, all you've gotta do is just keep believing." I point my new furry finger at him and said, "And if you want to achieve yours you gotta make a choice, getting up those stairs or staying here with this noodle cart."

Just as he started to think about it, the two pigs from the movie come in… though I don't know their names.

"Sorry, Po." The first pig said.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir." The other assured.

Right after those two said that, I knew what Po was gonna say. "No… I'll bring me back a souvenir!"

"Someone's got their energy back."

"Yeah, thanks for helping Pan." Hearing that from Po I couldn't help but blush, but there was no time for that right now.

"W-Well what're we waiting for… last one to the top is a rotten egg!" I ran past the panda getting a little head start.

"Oh you're on!"

* * *

Up in the Jade Palace arena, the audience got to their seats, drums began to play as the test to see who would be chosen as the dragon warrior was about to begin. A red panda in a red robe named Shifu looked over the preparations, as he did that the great Master Oogway appeared walking down the steps of the palace behind him. The aged tortoise walked by with a wooden staff in his hands and stood beside his student.

"It is a historic day isn't it, Master Oogway?" Shifu asked

"Yes and one I feared I would not live to see." The aged tortoise smiled as the wind that blew changed its direction, the sudden change caught him in surprise. "Oh, it seems there is something more here."

"Master?" Shifu asked puzzled.

"Shifu, do remember the story of the Dragon Warrior?" He answered. "You must remember the legend of the warrior who stands beside the Dragon Warrior. The warrior of wonder who's gentle blue color shall show its true form as a ferocious red."

"Master Oogway… are you suggesting that the Wonder Warrior is here as well?" The red panda asked.

"All in due time Shifu, are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master Oogway."

"Now know this, old friend." Oogway said. "Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to you."

The old master walked off, leaving Shifu to ponder what his words had meant. Could the wonder warrior really be here as well, could it have been one of his students perhaps? He dismissed the thought as he walked beside his master to start the festivities. "Let the tournament begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two panda's had finally arrived up the top of the stairs. Won Pan panted heavily as he had reached the top first. "I won, in your face Po! I… u-ugh, oh crap… gonna blow chunks!"

As he threw up behind some bushes, Po crawled up the last bit of steps and fell on his back in exhaustion. "Whew… ha… yeah!" He looked back to the arena and noticed that the doors were closing. "Oh no! No no no, wait… I'm coming! Yes!" He sprinted as fast as he could but he ended up slamming face first into the closed door. Owww… Hey, open the door! Let us in!"

"There goes that pizza from lunch today, huh?" Coming back after throwing up, Pan looked as Po peeked through a crack in the door. '_Right, Po's gonna be looking for ways to get in now. I think I'll just watch him.'_

"Pan I found a window, can you give me a boost?" Po asked.

'_Oh god this won't end well…'_

The blue panda groaned as he felt Po's entire weight on his shoulder, giving the hero to be a boost to the small window he saw Master Shifu step forward to the audience. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! It is my great honor to present to you… Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!"

"Oh man, it's the Furious Five!" Po laughed delight as the five masters appeared in the middle of the arena in their kung fu stances.

"I can't see them Po… plus I really don't know how long I can…" Just as Pan felt his legs go out, the powerful wind from Crane's wing's closed the window in Po's face and cased the both of them to fall on their backs. "Ow… that sucked."

"No, we gotta see this!" Po kept looking around until he saw a small crack in the arena door. "Oh, ah! Peeky-hole!"

As the tournament continued, I watched as Po made several attempts to get inside. He tried punching it, though I think I heard his hand break; he tried to pole vault over but he ended up slamming into the wall, it was funny to see him try so much so I just watched and drew some lines on the ground with my sword until Po said, "What're you doing, aren't you gonna help?"

"I am I'm counting how many times you've failed to get inside." I joked.

"Very funny, but we're totally missing out on who the dragon warrior will be." Po replied

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" I heard the voice of Shifu announce. "Master Oogway will now choose… the Dragon Warrior!"

"Oh no, we're going to miss it!" Po was totally freaking out and at this rate he'd never get inside so I decided to help.

"Po I have an idea, and all we need is a chair." He didn't get it at first, so I gestured towards the fireworks behind us.

"Yeah… that'll work." Po smirked as he finally got it.

I kind of have to say though, as Po started tying the fireworks onto a chair he had a bit of a mad scientist smile. He sat down and started to light each firework until Mr. Ping appeared shocked. "Po, what are you doing!?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Po replied, his dad tried to blow the flames away but I guess it was too late. "No stop, stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I don't understand, you finally had the noodle dream!" Ping said.

"I lied. I don't dream about noodles, Dad!" Po looked to see the fuse was almost out and braced himself for the explosion. "I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Po yelled it into the heavens, but the fireworks didn't light at all; he fell flat on his face with the chair still stuck on his butt, Po started sniffling a small tear coming from his eye. _'I know everything will be alright, but I can't help feeling sad for him. If nothing really did happen, I wish I could do something to make him feel better.'_

"Oh, come on, son." Mr. Ping held out Po's apron, though he is sympathetic for his son I guess he figured work would help him feel better. "Let's get back to work."

"Okay…" Po sighed.

"Um actually Po, you might wanna get up quick cause the fuse'll-!?" Oops, right when I was about to say it the fireworks finally fired and Po shot straight into the wall. Ping was freaking out just as much as his son, and then Po finally fired straight into the air. "Oh boy, there he goes…"

"Po, come back!" Ping yelled at him from the sky.

It was too late; the chair had taken Po high into the sky in beautiful colors. It didn't take long for the fireworks to finally wear off, I couldn't see what happened from so far up but it was pretty obvious when Po fell from the sky right into the arena. I knew it wouldn't take long till Oogway announced him as the Dragon Warrior… actually, he announced it right when Mr. Ping opened the arena door the very door Po had trouble pulling open when it was actually a simple push.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Oogway announced.

"What?" Said Po.

"What!?" Said the five.

"What!?" Said Shifu.

"WHAT!?" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

The gong rung and everyone began to cheer as their Dragon Warrior was chosen, though it looked like Shifu and the Furious Five looked like they were just brought into a nightmare. Po on the other hand looked just as surprised, but he's happy on the inside I know it; he ended up being put on a chair and carried up to the Jade Palace, with a little mishap… like him breaking the chair they were able to get up the stairs. "Well I guess I should leave him alone now, Po's got his own adventure to look forward to."

"Aren't you going to join him?" My new fur almost jumped off my skin when I heard that voice next to me, it was Master Oogway himself talking to me.

"M-Master Oogway it's a great honor to meet you." I went back and forth from bowing to doing the traditional kung fu bow with my fist in my paw.

"Why don't you go with him, the panda will need a friend." Oogway smiled. "Don't you think so, Won Pan?"

"You… know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name, and I also know the name you've given yourself. A very nice name you have as well." He said. "Go with the Dragon Warrior, and you might find something interesting… just like the other panda did."

I wanted to say something but what could I say? Oogway was basically offering me the chance to be in the movie, which was cool but also strange; if I wasn't so freaked about being around Po I probably would've said ok to the master… oh well, I guess it would be easier to not look the gift horse in the mouth. "I'm right behind you Po, so here I come."

* * *

As the blue panda headed towards the palace, Master Oogway watched from behind with a gentle smile on his face.

"It seems the universe has brought us the warrior of wonder much earlier than I thought." The tortoise chuckled.


	3. Chapter3: Friendship of the two Pandas

Chapter 3: Friendship of the two Pandas

Panting… Panting… More panting… that's really all I can say for how many freaking stairs I had to get to reach Po in the Jade Palace, but to my avail I finally made it to the door; I pushed the door open and heard a thump from the inside, fully opening it I saw Po face down on the floor with his butt staring at me. I was on the verge of laughing but I figured it'd be best to see if he was ok first. "Hey Po, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just a bit shaken up by what happened." He got back on his feet and turned to me a bit confused by the whole situation. "Me the dragon warrior, that's just crazy right?"

"Well um… not as crazy as some other things I've seen." Po looked a bit suspicious with my choice of words; I had to think of something quick to say. "Dude, check it out."

Po turned back and moaned in pure amazement, we were standing in a room full of treasures from late kung fu masters, their armor, their weapons; their very essence filled the room.

"The Sacred Hall of Warriors! No Way, look at this place." Po ran for the first thing he saw in glee, heading for the suit of armor made for a rhino. "Master Flying Rhino's armor. With authentic battle damage!" He turned to see a sword with a green dragon on the blade, like a giddy kid he ran right over to it. "Whoa… The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking—OW!"

Hehe, Po can be very cute when he's like that, it's like watching a kid in a man's body. Speaking of bodies, the fact I've said that made me wonder about something… I never once wondered how old Po was during the movies. Since I was with him now I asked him. "Hey Po, do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"No problem, I'm 24 years old." Po answered.

"That old!?" I knew he was older than me, I mean I figured I'd he'd be in his twenties but I didn't think he'd be so close to the middle age marker. Especially with such a young personality and energy too, he'd probably be that way even if he was 40. "You act as if you're at least 20… or 5 in this case."

"Hey… Nooo!" Before he could talk back, Po gasped as he saw an urn near a large pool. "The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors… said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army!" The silly panda got nervous, edging slowly towards the urn and whispered. "Hello."

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" As I walked over to Po we both heard an unknown voice… at least unknown to Po.

"I'm sorry; I should have come to see you first." Po answered the urn thinking it was who he was talking to.

"My patience is running thin." It answered.

"Um… Po?"

"Well, I mean it's not like you were going anywhere."

"Uh… Po?" I called him again but no answer.

"Do turn around." The voice which was obviously Shifu's told.

"Sure." Po turned around and finally saw the master, but just shrugged him off and looked back at the urn with a, "Hey, how's it going? Now how do you get five hund-Master Shifu!"

His overexcitement caused him to tip the urn and it came crashing on the floor, the sound of souls moaning as they were freed from the urn. Shifu's expression was cold and quite frankly kind of scary. When he spoke I could feel his dark hatred as he said. "So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior hmm?"

"Uh, I guess?" Po answered.

"Wrong!" The red panda exclaimed. "You are not the Dragon Warrior; you will _never_ be the Dragon Warrior until you've read from the dragon scroll."

He pointed to the large gold dragon on the ceiling with a scroll in its mouth, the dragon scroll that "Supposedly" granted the warrior amazing power. Even though I know that's fake I can't help but just look at it in amazement.

"Whoa… So how does this work? You have a ladder or trampoline or…"

Shifu chuckled coldly. "You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?"

"No I…"

"One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu." Shifu told circling around him. "And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Po asked with a bit offended, and even I felt offended being a panda at the time.

"Yes. Look at you." The master started whacking Po with his wooden flute, first on his butt. "This fat butt." Then his arms. "Flabby arms!"

"Ouch! Those are sensitive in the flabby parts." Po whined.

"And this ridiculous belly!" He said jabbing at his stomach.

"Hey…"

"And _utter_ disregard for personal hygiene."

"Now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled for-"

"Don't stand so close, I can smell your breath." Shifu stepped back in disgust.

"Listen, Oogway said that I was the—" When he pointed at him, Shifu grabbed Po's finger and lifted his pinky. The panda jumped in shock. "The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"Ohhh, you know this hold?" Shifu smirked slyly.

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty. Yes!" Po slurred franticly.

"Oh, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky…"

"No no no!"

"You know the hardest part of this?" Shifu asked. "The hardest part… is cleaning up afterwards."

"Okay! Okay, take it easy." Po padded in place frightened, and I know why with a move like that he'd be nothing but dust.

"Now listen closely, panda." Shifu told. "Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you: You're going to wish he hadn't! Are we clear?"

"Yeah. We're clear! We're clear! We are so clear."

"Good, I can't wait to get started. Now… you!" I jumped when Shifu pointed his flute at me. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Um, that uh… hard to say?" I joked.

"I will not ask again, now leave."

"C-Calm down, Master Oogway told me to come here I don't know why." I answered.

"Master Oogway. Why would he have you come into the Jade Palace?" Shifu asked.

"Because Shifu, he's the one I told you about." Out of nowhere Oogway appeared right beside Shifu. "Just as I sensed the Dragon Warrior, I sensed him here as well."

I really wasn't sure what he was talking about and neither did Po, but from the look on Shifu's face I had a feeling he understood it.

"Master, you must be joking… first this panda, but now he's the Wonder Warrior?"

"I'm the what now?"

"You're the Wonder Warrior? That's… awesome!" Po said excitedly.

"You believe that yet you're still wondering about being the Dragon Warrior?" But I'm still wondering what's going on, I mean this was never in the movie before. "Look Master Oogway, I really don't think you've got the right guy. I'm just a kid who happens to be a writer. I'm still not quite sure why I'm here."

"Master, please reconsider this." Shifu pleaded. "These fat panda's could never be the destined warriors we're looking for. This was an accident!"

"There are no accidents." Oogway smiled and walked back outside.

"That dude knows how to move for an old turtle." I said aloud only to get a cold glare by Shifu. "S-So then, what are we…"

"Follow me." Was all the red panda said, no doubt he was pissed. I have a feeling Po and I are gonna have a bunch of trouble on our hands.

* * *

Shifu opened the door to the training hall, and Po and I were simply amazed by the kung fu shown to us. Crane was deflecting arrows while balancing on half of the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Tigress jumped onto the tortoise and began to spar with her avian partner. Meanwhile, Mantis dashed through the wooden crocodile warriors at incredible speeds, Viper was evading the spurts of fire coming from the Field of Fiery Death. Monkey swung across seven talon rings, and Tigress was found dodging the swinging spiked clubs on spinning serpent logs, she then smashes one with her bare fists. A piece of the club shot out and hit Po on the head.

"Let's begin." Shifu said.

"Wait wait wait, what?" Po asked just as flames shot out again. "Now?"

"Yes, now." He answered smugly. "Unless you think the great Oogway is wrong, and neither of you are the legendary warriors?"

"Oh, okay. Well… I don't think I can do all those moves."

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" Shifu started to walk along the side of the training course. Po and I followed without an answer.

"Uh yeah, it's just—" Uh-oh, Po's at a standstill again. Guess I'll have to say something.

"I think it would be better if we did something to our level." I replied quickly, Po smiled softly to me in thanks.

"And what level is that?" Shifu asked.

"Well if you don't mind something for kicks, how about a level 0?" I answered getting a chuckle from the old master.

"There is no such thing, as a level zero." Shifu told.

"Hey! Maybe I can start with that!" Po pointed over to the training dummy by the wall.

"That?" The master asked. "We use that for training children. And for propping the door open when it's hot. But if you insist…"

Just as he said that, the Furious Five gathered around us to watch. Though most of them… ok all of them didn't really have a smile on their faces.

"Whoa. The Furious Five." Po said excitedly. "You're so much bigger than your action figures… except for you, Mantis. You're about the same." The smallest master gave an annoyed twitch of his antenna.

"Go ahead, panda. Show us what you can do." Shifu said.

"Um, are they going to watch? Or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?"

'He's stalling.' I thought.

"Hit it." Shifu said.

"Okay. I mean I just ate, so I'm still digesting." He was stalling again. "So my Kung Fu might not be as good as later on…"

Shifu was getting annoyed and frankly so was I, so I blurted out. "For the love of god, let me go first!"

"What?" Po was surprised, so was everyone that I shot out like that.

"S-Sorry, I got a little anxious." I said nervously. "Still let me go first, I kind of wanna show my stuff anyway."

Mostly it was cause if Po went first he'd go through that obstacle course in the most painful way. I don't want that to happen to him, so it'd be best if I go first.

"Very well, Panda." Geez Shifu, the least you could do is give me a different name besides Panda. "Show us what you can do, hit it."

"With pleasure." Luckly I still had my old karate training back when I was a kid, not holding back I punched the dummy with all my strength knocking it on its back. I punched at it repeatedly as it came back up, left hook, right hook; I went at it with all my strength. "Yeah, like that? Well have some more."

I was gonna finish him off with a spin kick, but that ended… badly; my panda body messed me up, I wasn't used to the weight so when I leaned back for the kick I was beginning to fall backwards. I got back on my feet but I spun uncontrollably, I tried to grab Po's arm to stop but I ended up doing what I didn't want to happen. I pulled Po while spinning and when I let go he ended up going right into the obstacle course. It's too terrible to say in words, but I'll say it anyway; he tried to balance on the serpent logs but ended up in a painful split. A spiked club swung at him sending him flying into the jade turtle, it rattled him around as the Five winced while Shifu just smiled.

"This'll be easier than I thought." He smirked.

He falls out of the turtle only to stumble into the army of wooden warriors which proceeded to whack every part of his body which even hit home in the crotch. Po got pummeled again and again until he finally made it out… only to get right into middle of the Field of Fiery Death.

"Oh boy." I closed my eyes for what was to come; all I could see under my eyelids were a bunch of flashing lights that soon disappeared after a few minutes. When I opened them I saw Po covered in ashes and burns. But he still had that goofy smile on his face like always as he crawled over to us.

"How did I do?" Po asked exhausted.

Shifu kept the cocky smirk on his face as he unlit the flame on Po's head. "There is now, a level zero."

* * *

After that whole fiasco I went outside and walked around the Jade Palace by myself. Since I had played Kung Fu Panda World I had a good knowledge of where I was going. I went up the stairs of a hill to get a better look of the palace, and as I was on the steps I caught a glimpse of The Five talking as they went to the bunkhouse.

"There's no words." Mantis said.

"No denying that." Crane agreed.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking." Viper sighed. "The poor guy's just going to get himself killed!"

"He is so _mighty_! The Dragon Warrior… fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!" Crane mocked Po like it was nothing even though none of them knew he was right behind them.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes!" Everyone laughed, except Tigress that is.

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew Kung Fu." She walked ahead of the others.

"Yeah, or could even touch his toes." Crane joked.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey included getting a laugh out of everyone again.

I was surprised to hear that from so far away, but I guess being an animal with heightened hearing does help. When I saw Po looking at them from afar I couldn't stand to watch any longer. I walked up the stairs and found myself at a large tree filled with fruit. It was The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, I sat on the ground and looked at the night's sky alone.

"This sucks…" I felt like hitting myself with my own sword. "I really messed up even more than I thought; I tried to help Po but ended up making it worse. He might not forgive me after that mishap."

I bet most of you are wondering I'm so worried about Po, I mean sure I think of him as a friend but that's not really the whole story; you see the thing is… I kind of have a crush on Po. There I'm bisexual, I like girls but I also like a certain guy which at this moment would be Po. I gotta admit that when Shifu was insulting him earlier I couldn't help but think about those so called "faults" of his. I mean nothing's wrong with his flabby arms, I think his belly is really cute too, and um… nothing wrong with a fat butt right?

"No no, stop it! This is really not the time." I felt like steam was coming right out of my ears, my cheeks were red for sure. "Now is not the time for dirty fantasies, especially now."

"Pan?" I jumped right on my feet in surprise and swung my sword, but I quickly stopped it with all my strength as I realized it was only Po.

"P-Po, geez if I didn't hold back I could've smashed your face in." I sighed. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Oh me, no reason just you know… checking this place out." He was lying, I knew exactly what was up.

"One of the Five said something pretty harsh huh?" I asked.

"H-How did you know?" He asked.

"It was obvious they didn't like us, I'm betting it was Tigress wasn't it?" Po knew I was right, so he didn't even try to deny it. "I'm sorry Po; this is mostly my fault anyway. If I didn't go first then I…"

"Hey don't worry about it; it's not your fault." Po assured me. "I probably looked even worse if I went first, that dummy might've hit me right back if I hit him, you're much better at kung fu than I am."

"No I'm really not; I probably suck more than you do." I admitted. "I've never even been in a fight before. I know for sure I'd lose if I was ever in one."

We were silent for what felt like forever, we both felt pretty depressed and at this moment I figured it'd just be best. I swung my sword and hit the tree as hard as I could; as I did the hit caused some of the peaches to fall on the ground. Taking one of them I held it out to Po and smiled. "Here, we might as well have something to snack on before bed."

Without a word, Po grabbed the peach from my paw and started to eat. I went for another peach and ate it myself, they were actually really good… better than any peach I had in my world. We ate together forgetting about our troubles for a good while until I heard the sound of steps coming from the stairs.

"I see you've found The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Oogway came right on time, and by that I mean right when Po has his mouth stuffed full of peaches.

"Is that what this is?" He asked frantically. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was a regular peach tree."

"Y-Yeah me too." Though I actually did know.

"I understand. You eat when you are upset." The tortoise said.

"Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset?" Po slurred.

Po really couldn't hide it, both Oogway and I could both see it. "So why are you upset?"

"I probably sucked more today in the history of Kung Fu." Po sighed. "In the history of China, in the history of sucking."

"Probably." Oogway answered.

"And the Five… man you should've seen them, they totally hate me."

"Totally."

"How's Shifu ever gonna turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Po lifted his belly and let it go as it jiggled continuously before he stopped it with his hand. "I mean, I'm not like The Five. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom; even Mantis has those… thingies."

"Pincers… they're called pincers." I always wanted to say that to him.

"Yeah, those things…" Po sighed and fell back on his butt. "Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles."

"Po…" It sucks seeing him so sad.

"Quit, don't quit. Noodles, don't noodles. You are too concerned with what was and what will be." The look on Po's face had me confused by Oogway's words too. "There is a saying I want you both to know: Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called a present."

Oogway smiled at us before turning and left, though this time he didn't hit the tree to put a peach in Po's hand. I was wondering why until I saw him give a small wink at me, did he want me to do something?

"What do you think that meant?" Po said confused.

"Uh… I have no idea."No that's stupid; I have to think of something better than that. "Well, I guess if I had to put it in my own words… I think Oogway was saying that the past was the past and that you shouldn't let it get to you. That even though you don't know what's for you in the future, you've found something right here… right now."

I really hope that didn't sound lame, I feel like it was and Po probably think I'm silly.

"You know… you're right."

"Wait I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I found something special in you right?" He smiled right at me and I felt the red on my face instantly. "You and I are friends now right Pan?"

"Friends, totally the best of friends!" I was wondering what he meant but I should've known. "But letting you know right now, you may be older but that doesn't mean I'm gonna follow ya around like a little kid. I'm eighteen ya know."

Surprised by what I said, Po just laughed and I joined right in with him. "Hey Po, I got an idea. Early tomorrow morning, we go to the training grounds and well… train. It might not be much but we'll be able to show Shifu and The Five that they can't make us give up."

"Good idea, let's do it then."

"Alright, then to the training hall." I stood back on my feet and walked toward the stairs.

"Wait, you mean… right now?" Po asked.

"You wanna show them we won't quit or not?" I winked at him. "Come on, get that big butt in gear buddy."

Buddy, to think I get to be Po's buddy. Just saying that makes me a happy panda. This whole thing with the Wonder Warrior is strange to me, but if it means I can be with Po and even learn Kung Fu… then I'll do my best to train.


End file.
